Losing You
by RoselovesThorn
Summary: Wally gets shot while stopping a robbery causing both him and Robin to admit some feelings to each other.


**This will probably be the only romances I'll write for YJ (WALLY+ROBIN) because they are the only couple that don't make me gag thinking about.**

**AND THE'RE ADORABLE!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice because if I did this would have happened by now! (not the KF getting shot part but the rest)**

* * *

"You need to go to the Cave." deadpanned Batman.

Robin glanced up from the file he was reading meeting the Dark Knight's masked eyes.

"I thought you needed me here." inquired Robin.

"Kid Flash was shot during a robbery." Stated Batman, "He's alright, but I'm sure he could use your company, Dick."

Robin barely noticed the Caped Crusader leave his eye view, he was furious.

_Stupid Wally, what if he had died._

Tears burned in his eyes.

_What if he had never gotten the chance to tell the speedster how he felt?_

"You idiot!"

Kid Flash glanced up from his bowl of popcorn which was much more interesting then the movie he was watching.

Robin was fuming, "How could you do something so completely idiotic, you, you...you idiot!"

He motioned to the bandages around his abdomen, "I assume you are referring to these."

"Yes dumbass!" shouted Robin

The harshness in his friends voice caused the speedster's gaze to fall between his pyjama covered legs on to the wiry carpet on the Cave's floor.

"It couldn't be helped man, they were gonna shoot Artemis." He flicked his thumb towards the blonde on the other end of the couch.

Robin glared at her through his mask, "So this was your fault!"

"No, man it wasn't!" stated Kid Flash surprisingly jumping to the archers defence. His eyes left the carpet focussing on the domino mask on his friends face.

The ebony raked a hand through his hair, "I leave for one week, one week, and you end up getting two rounds in the chest, you're an..."

"Idiot?" suggested Wally flinching when he received a Robin version of the Batglare.

"It's not funny, K. F.!" hissed Robin, "You could have died."

"Yeh, but I didn't."

Robin's voice cracked, "Yeh, but you could've."

He fled the room leaving behind a confused speedster and archer staring at each other.

"Go after him, Wally." ordered Artemis.

The redhead nodded racing after the younger teen. "Rob?" he called, pounding on the door. Receiving no answer, he entered the dim room. The acrobat was wrapped in a blanket, his face hidden from Kid Flash's view but he could hear the soft sobs.

"Rob?" coaxed Wally clambering on to the bed beside his friend. Robin turned meeting the emerald eyes of his friend with his masked orbs.

"Yes?"

Kid Flash sat back, flinching as pain shot through his torso, the painkillers wearing off. "Dude, why are you so worked up about me getting hurt?"

"Getting hurt?" spat Robin, "You got hurt when you broke your arm during our fight with the Injustice League, you were shot; you could've died."

"We've already established that and we've already established that I didn't, I'm alive and as good looking as ever."

"This is not a joke." barked Robin, his voice lowered as painful droplets fell from his eyes, "I could have lost you."

Wally's eyes widened, "Dude, we're super heroes, it comes with the territory."

Robin raked his hand trough his hair (in an adorably cute way), "Yes, I know but I hate when I'm not there to protect because you always get hurt."

The speedster was truly shocked, he'd always taken the job protecting the young Boy Wonder in his stride and never imagined Robin did the same thing for him. He didn't think Robin shared the protective feeling Wally had, had for his friend over the past year along with some other feelings he doubted Robin had. To Robin they were still bro's, right.

Oh, how Wally wished he was wrong.

He looked down at the Boy Wonder, "Rob, I appreciate you lookin' out for me but I'm not some damsel in distress who constantly needs to be rescued by a knight in shining armour.

_No matter how good looking that knight is._

Robin's fists clenched nervously in anticipation about the admission he was about to make. "I can't help it, K. F., I care about you."

The redhead nudged his shoulder, "Well, duh, were best friends."

"No, I mean more than that, Wally; I think I might be in love with you."

Wally's heart stopped, he'd imagined Robin saying this to him in so many ways, fantasised about what would happen next (then usually had to take a cold shower) but none of them could compare to the words escaping the Boy Wonder's lips.

A blush dusted over the speedster's cheeks when he noticed Robin staring at him intently. He reached up pulling the domino mask off the boys face, revealing the beautiful blue eyes he adored. Dick blinked; his eyes slightly red and puffy from crying. Wally cupped Dick's cheeks in his palms. "I'm in love with you."

Blue eyes lit up immediately, "I love you, too."

The speedster leaned down capturing Dick's lips with his own; he pulled the smaller boy on to his lap, his bird still wrapped in the blanket.

Treading carefully so as not to hurt the injured redhead, Dick traced his now glove free hands across Wally's broad shoulders and down his chest, Wally responded by tangling his fingers in the ebony's locks, and deepening the kiss. They broke apart panting, breath splaying on the other's face.

Wally flashed the younger teen a grin when he looked away inquiring if this made them boyfriends. He thumped the acrobat on the shoulder. "Of course, dude, that way I'll have to protect you."

Dick wriggled off his lap, "I'm not a damsel in distress either."

Wally dreamily twirled a lock of soft, coal black hair around his finger. "No definitely not."

"Promise me you won't get shot again." pressed Dick, lying back against the headboard, pulling the speedster with him.

"I won't, because now I have you too protect me."

Wally tilted his head, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. A small moan escaped Dick's mouth as Wally's hands found themselves inside his shirt. Each muscle quivered under the older boys touch, making the acrobat melt.

"I love you." whispered Wally his lip brushing against Dick's as he spoke.

The Boy Wonder smirked, "I love you too, Wally."

Artemis pulled away from the door a smile forming on her face. She rolled her eyes at the boys' obliviousness; she couldn't believe it had taken them this long to get together_. It's about damn time_, she thought retreating to the kitchen.

* * *

**See I can put Artemis in a fanfic, who would have thought!**

**Review please!**


End file.
